


The Glass

by helsinkibaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't cry when she got the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass

**Author's Note:**

> So I caught the repeat of "Nationals" and there was this scene and if this has already been done and done better, my apologies.

She didn't cry when she got the news. Didn't cry when Kurt did, or when Santana became a one woman organising machine, booking their tickets to get them back home to Lima, packing for them, making sure they ate and drank and slept. 

Didn't cry on the journey home, or when her dads met them at the train station, pulling her into their arms. 

Didn't cry when they reached the Hummel house, when Burt met them at the door, when Carole hugged her and cried in her arms. Didn't cry when the rest of New Directions gathered there did the same thing. 

She just kept expecting to turn around and see him standing there. 

She didn't cry until her dads took her home, until she was in her childhood bedroom and she saw it. 

High up on the shelf above her dressing table, a glass tankard with a picture of Chicago on it. 

Just like that, she's applying her makeup in a Chicago dressing room, and he's there, so confident that they're going to win Nationals, that he's going to break this glass at their wedding. 

She'd kept it on their return from Nationals and when she'd gone to New York, she'd left it here with her dads for safekeeping until she needed it. 

She sees the glass and she sees him in her mind's eye and she realises that glass will stay there, on that shelf, because he never got a chance to break it and now he never will. 

She sees the glass and that's when the tears finally fall. 


End file.
